


Wake

by holofluff



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Special
Genre: Canon - Manga, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holofluff/pseuds/holofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Mewtwo. Pokemon Special, post-Yellow arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

Blink. Stretch. Yawn. Rise. Sit, watch, listen. Feel, smell, taste. Think. Decide. Stand, ready...leap, hover, fly.

Float. Higher - whoa, swerve, _dodge_. Birds! Join. Wheel, dive, flock. _Listen_. Breeze. Whisper. Soar. Memories? Echoes? Right, good. Fly, free, limitless. Birds...

...Noisy. Descend, slow, land. _Feel_. Stroll. Strut? Nah. Hungry.

Tense. Turn. Challenge? Declined. Growl. Tower. _Pressure_. Wind. Surge. Power. Watch - deflect! Stay. No? Psywave. Snap. Victory. Smug...bask? Sure. Bask. Wait. Acknowledge, accept. Communicate. Day? Good. Humans? Some. Rockets? None. Stories? Many. Share, tell, take.

Wait, _hungry_. Food? Where? Show. There? Sweet. Ugh. There?...better. Eat. Fill. Delicious. Think. North? No. West. Tonight? Tomorrow. Sunset. Late. Already?

Den? None. Home? Everywhere. Family?...some. _Goodbye_.

Blink, curl, yawn. Doze. Reminisce.

Anger. Fear. Hurt. Boy? Kind. Simple. Strange? No. _Red_. Someday, trainer.

Calmer. Care. Drifting. Dreaming. Master? Brother? Hurry. Red? Where? Fight - win - _destroy_.

Hurt. Fix.

Brother?

Careful.

Learn. Grow. Evolve? Somehow.

Seek. See. Know.

Link.

(Love.)

Fire, blood, burning, healing - _free_! Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

Wander. Sleep. Dream. Voice? Soul.

Power, breeze, light, echo.

 _Mew!_

Wake.


End file.
